RYN's Epic Battle
RYN's Epic Battle is a fighting game, featuring RYN and friends. The game was released to Scratch on July 17th, 2018. Gameplay RYN's Epic Battle is a side-scrolling fighting game, seemingly based on Super Smash Bros. There are a total of 6 stages and 7 characters as of V1.1.0. In the game, you choose one of the characters and 3 CPUs, before fighting them in the style of the game mode you selected. Game Modes Normal Mode Normal Mode is the game's basic mode. You fight 3 CPUs for 2 minutes on a randomly selected stage with items. The character who dies the least wins. Randomizer Randomizer is pretty much the same mode, but your characters and the CPUs and randomly chosen. Endless This mode allows you to battle for as long as you want without stopping. If you want to stop, press the stop button of the Scratch project. Deathmatch This mode sets everyone's health straight to 300. Getting hit will lead to an instant K.O. Also, this mode is only 10 seconds long. Content Characters * RedYoshiNation * Oliver * Precious * Exploding House * Legoadam324 * Vancie * Scales (added in v1.1.0) Stages *Glacier Platforms (The first stage added. It has 3 platforms) *Streets (This stage is flat and players fight on a road with a city background) *RedYoshiNation’s House (RYN's House has a cage where Precious likes sleeping in. Playtime also hurts you in this stage) *Cave (There is lava below the platform that can make players die when lava contacts them. It is a small platform, and Playtime also hurts you in this stage) *Carl’s Tank (Fighters fight in Carl’s tank in water, and there is a water filter with rocks) *Rainbow Road (You fight on a flat platform with rainbow colors. There is also a star) Items Here are the items you use for battling. * Star (Effect: Turns the fighter who gets it invincible for a couple of seconds damaging other players almost giving them a KO that touch the fighter who got the star) * Heart (Effect: Restores 10 health) * Bomb (Effect: Causes a threatening explosion which lasts for a couple of seconds) * Assist Egg (Effect: Summons an assist) Assists * Playtime (Attack: Makes everyone do jump roping, damaging them every time they fail a jump. She can also hurt you, or even kill herself with her rope. Lasts for 15 seconds) * Carl (Attack: Chases after opponents and bites them. After biting 6 times, he disappears. Touching lava can slow him down) Update History V1.0.0: Game released. V1.0.1: 2 bugs fixed, one involving an instant death when a bomb spawns, and the other involving RYN hurting others with his eyes. V1.0.2: Colour of cave changed, due to RYN still hurting others with his eyes. V1.0.3: Issue fixed where the Bomb item stops moving when time is up. V1.0.4: Bug fixed where Bomb is on the character select roster. RYN's K.O sound is also added. V1.0.5: Assist Egg and Playtime assist added. V1.0.6: Death Match mode added. V1.0.7: Carl assist added. V1.0.8: Added the Carl's Tank stage. V1.0.9: Bug fixed where Carl gets stuck at the bottom-left corner after he finishes biting. V1.1.0 (major update): Scales and Rainbow Road stage added. Also, you now lose your invincibility when you die whilst invincible with the Star item. Travia *RedYoshiNation in the game shows his old look. *V1.0.9 and a few other updates were released simply to fix bugs.